


A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by gallagherfamilyreunion (PrincessPeach)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPeach/pseuds/gallagherfamilyreunion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy catches Karen in the act, so to speak. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

**Author's Note:**

> Set approximately at the beginning of season two; the timeline's not super important cuz it's basically a smutty one-shot; fair warning that it does get pretty explicit so you might want to go back while you still can if that's not what you're looking for. There's also mild sexist/homophobic language and smoking but it's like 1000x tamer than what's on the actual show so.

Mandy was like, 97% sure there was somebody masturbating in the stall next to her. Either that or they were reliving themselves after being constipated for months, but she couldn’t imagine even the best shit in the world eliciting the series of gasps and moans currently echoing through the (almost) empty girls’ bathroom.

Anxious to leave before whoever it was finished (which seemed imminent, at least judging by the ragged breathing punctuated with high-pitched whines), Mandy flushed and pulled up her denim skirt up as far above school-regulation length as she could get away with. She was almost in the clear when it happened: As she finished washing her hands she heard the metallic click of the stall lock opening, and instantly froze.

Right, so two options. She could keep her head down, go back to class and forget about the whole fucking thing, or she could satisfy her intensifying curiosity about who had just been making the most of their time in CPS.

So it wasn’t really much of a debate; the gossip value alone was too much to pass up. She looked up into the water-spotted mirror and caught the eye of a totally unfazed Karen Jackson. She walked up to the sink next to Mandy, applied a swipe of lip gloss, and then—honest to God—fucking _winked_ before strolling out of the bathroom like she didn’t have a care in the world.

It was the goddamn wink that threw Mandy for a loop. She hadn’t had any reason to give Karen much thought before now; she really only knew of her third-hand, as the sometimes fuck-buddy of her fake boyfriend’s dipshit brother. She made up her mind to ask Ian if he knew what Karen’s fucking deal was, and then double-checked her eyeliner and headed back to class.

Only to find that geometry was even harder to pay attention to than usual, if that was even possible. Mrs. Carson was trying to explain something about proofs, a topic that Mandy actually didn’t mind so much ordinarily. There was something reassuring about the black-and-whiteness of it, having an orderly set of steps that were guaranteed to get you from point A to point B as long as you performed them correctly. Real life was so fucking messy, and the last thing she needed was some crazy blonde bitch making it even messier.             

Which, okay, why was she even still thinking about that? A (more or less) clandestine personal pleasuring session shouldn’t have registered as a blip on the radar at a school where lunchroom shankings were at least a once-a-semester occurrence. Hell, she’d walked in on people actually fucking in that same bathroom.

But for some reason the thought of goddamn Karen Jackson touching herself and making those barely restrained noises, and then waltzing out and staring her straight in the eye was really fucking up Mandy’s shit, i.e. making her unbearably horny in the middle of math class and consequently unable to focus on anything having to do with geometric proofs.

The bell rang after what felt like centuries and Mandy all but bolted out the door, where Ian was waiting for her as usual.

“Hey,” he said, draping his arm casually across her shoulders. She shrugged him off immediately, not in the mood to play along. “Coming over this afternoon?” he asked, unfazed by the rejection (which was reason #306 why having a fake boyfriend was better than having a real one).

“Can’t,” said Mandy. “I gotta give my brothers a ride.”

Which wasn’t technically a lie; the Milkovich brothers could easily be planning something at any time, but if they were Mandy didn’t know about it. And Mandy (almost) always knew about it.

“K,” said Ian. “Hey, you alright?” he added; apparently her distractedness was pretty obvious.

“Yeah,” she said, “fine.”

* * *

 When Mandy got home all three of the Milkovich brothers were camped out on the living room couch playing video games; from the looks of things they’d been there for hours.

“Mandy, thank God you’re home,” said Iggy. “Can you make us some pizza rolls?”

“Make your own pizza rolls, douchebag,” she replied. “None of you assholes went to school today?”

“Fuck that shit,” said Mickey. “Got better things to do.”

“Obviously.”

Mickey dismissed her sisterly concern with a flip of his middle finger, and Mandy made her escape to her room. Dropping her bag to the floor, she sat cross-legged on her bed and pulled out her English assignment: _The Scarlet Letter_. She tried to focus, but based on what she’d read/Wikipedia’d so far, she couldn’t see what the big deal was. Why had she rejected Ian’s invitation again? At least at the Gallaghers’ there would have been plenty to take her mind off the annoying, persistent ache between her legs.

Well, fuck it, she decided, tossing aside the tattered paperback and falling back onto the bed. Without any further conscious forethought she pushed aside her underwear and slipped her fingers into her own warm wetness. She slid her fingers teasingly along her clit, increasing her pace and pressure as she felt her blood beginning to pump faster.

So far she’d been able to keep her mind blank, focusing only on the physical sensations, but she reached a plateau and began grasping for images to help push her over the edge. Mandy closed her eyes as she slowly pressed her fingers into herself, allowing the vision of a petite blonde that had been lurking in her mind for the past few hours to rise to the surface.

The echoes of Karen’s uninhibited exclamations replayed with crystal clarity as Mandy rocked her hips steadily and fuck she was so close now. She curved her fingers expertly and thrust with renewed force as she imagined Karen doing the exact same thing but with the addition of a knowing smile and a wink and oh fucking hell that was it; she froze as her back involuntarily arched and she came hard and long.

“Fuck,” she whispered to herself, covering her face with her hand as she rode out the aftershocks and basked in the sensation of having utterly melted.

* * *

 After that, Mandy was kind of fucking obsessed with Karen. She spent hours stalking her Facebook page, caught herself seeking out her face in the hallways at school, stared across the lunchroom. She realized that it made no sense and was also kind of/very fucking creepy, she just couldn’t help it.

She did finally bring herself to ask Ian about her, one afternoon while they sat in his room and struggled through math homework together.

“Hey, you know Karen Jackson, right?” she asked as casually as possible.

“Unfortunately,” said Ian. “Why?”

“No reason,” Mandy replied. “We got paired up for some bullshit science project. She seems okay so far.”

“She’s a slut,” Ian said dismissively. “Did I tell you she sucked my dick once?”

“No way.”

“It was Lip’s idea, some kind of test to make sure I was really gay or something.”

“And?” she prompted.

“I passed. Or failed, maybe…”

“Shit,” said Mandy. “That’s fucked.”

Ian shrugged, obviously not wanting to dwell on the topic any longer, so Mandy switched gears.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“How did you, like, know you were into guys?”

“I don’t know,” Ian said with a shy smile. “How did you?”

It was Mandy’s turn to shrug. “Maybe I’m not.”

She kept her tone light, but the implication definitely wasn’t lost on Ian.

“Seriously?”

“Well, not only,” she corrected herself.

“Huh,” said Ian, pausing to process this new bit of information.

“Fiona had this boyfriend when she was a freshman, I think,” he continued, elaborating on his answer to her initial question. “Ronnie Finnegan. Total beefcake. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but she was obsessed with him…and so was I. So I would always find excuses to hang around whenever he was over, and Fiona would get pissed and tell me to fuck off. Anyway, one night he must have been staying over, cuz I got up to take a piss and there was Ronnie Finnegan, walking to the bathroom completely naked.

“It scared the shit out of me, so I guess I just stood there. And then he got mad, and said, ‘What are you looking at, you little faggot?’”

Ian stopped. Mandy waited to see if there was more to the story, but apparently that was it.

“Shit,” she said. “Sounds like an asshole.”

“Yup,” he confirmed. “Tiny dick, too.”

“That explains it.”

They lapsed into silence; Mandy made another vain attempt to wrap her head around indirect proofs.  

“So,” Ian said after a moment, barely concealing a playful smirk, “are you gonna tell me, or do I have to guess?”

“Tell you what?”

“Whose pussy you’re chasing.”

Mandy, of course, planned on telling him nothing, and indicated as much with a sharp jab to the ribs. “Oh, fuck off.”

* * *

 Mandy had calculated that in order to pass gym she had to dress out exactly once a week. She didn’t even mind so much, it was more that she kind of had an image to maintain (and changing in a locker room full of bitchy girls wasn’t exactly the most fun thing, either).

But the basketball coach who taught the class didn’t really give a shit about what a bunch of burnouts did over the course of the 45-minute period, so long as it didn’t involve any extreme violence or destruction of property; consequently there was a lot of aimless wandering around the track along with an occasional half-hearted football or soccer match, all in the name of a well-rounded education.

For Mandy, the lack of structure and supervision meant that she could look forward to a long, relaxing smoke break. Inside the track there was an old storage shed that created a convenient blind spot, so all she had to do was walk like half a lap and then cut across the field a few feet and she was home free. On one or two occasions a brave and/or not-too-bright soul had attempted to join her, but she’d scared them off with a wordless scowl: No way anyone was bumming her smokes.

Leaning back against the shed, she lifted her ratty gym T-shirt and pulled a pack of cigarettes from the waistband of her sweatpants. Despite not giving a shit about the weather in general, Mandy did notice that it was an amazingly nice day, sunny and cloudless with an almost cartoonishly blue sky. She lit up and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she relished that first hit of nicotine.

“Hey!”

The shout came out of nowhere and scared the shit out of Mandy; she instinctively tossed her cigarette to the ground and stomped it out before she had even registered that the intruder was a pretty blonde, clad in short track shorts and a tight tee knotted just above her waist.

“Jumpy,” observed Karen as she came around the corner of the shed and leaned up next to Mandy.

“What the fuck do you want?” Mandy asked, shifting uncomfortably under Karen’s burning gaze.

“I think the question is,” said Karen, moving closer to Mandy so she had no choice but to meet her eyes, “what do you want?”

“I don’t—”

“Listen,” Karen interrupted. “Mandy, right? I know you’ve been like, stalking me.”

Mandy had no idea what to say to that; hell, she couldn’t even tell whether Karen was upset or not. So she opted to remain silent.

Karen smirked. “Lip didn’t say you were so shy. I have to admit, I’m kind of into it.”

Everything after that moment was sort of like being plunged underwater; it was all kind of blurry and the rest of the world was still there, but muffled somehow. Mandy was never sure who actually made the first move but suddenly they were kissing, and Karen’s lips were soft and tasted like peppermint and it mixed together with the lingering smoke, and normally Mandy hated menthols but fuck this was different and good.

“Wait,” said Mandy as Karen tugged at the waist of her sweats. She grabbed her hand impulsively and led her around to the doors at the side of the shed… which turned out to be padlocked shut.

“Here,” said Karen, removing a bobby pin from her hair and pushing it into the rusty lock. She bit her lip in concentration (and also really fucking sexily, Mandy couldn’t help but note), and after a series of expert twists it popped open and fell to the ground.

Mandy pulled the door open just wide enough to enter, and Karen followed without hesitation. Inside the shed was dank and almost pitch-dark, with old track equipment and football pads stacked haphazardly along the walls. In the stillness Mandy swore she could hear her heart pounding and was sure Karen could too, but then they were kissing again and the only thing that mattered was the feel of Karen’s lips, and her fingertips along her jaw, and also this thing with her tongue in Mandy’s ear that seemed like it would be weird but actually felt incredible.

Then she stopped and Mandy almost protested until she realized she was taking off her shirt, and oh fucking hell her tits were incredible like holy shit. Mandy took off her own shirt and then let Karen reach around her back to unhook her bra, a look of mischief in her eye as she pushed  Mandy backwards against a stack of wooden hurdles, planting hungry kisses down her neck and breasts.

Now Mandy could definitely feel her breathing rate increasing as Karen made her way lower, by the time she impatiently shoved down Mandy’s sweats and underwear, Mandy had almost managed to convince herself that this was actually happening while also feeling sure that she would fucking explode if she didn’t get some relief.

Which, okay wow, speaking of: Mandy couldn’t help but let out a high-pitched gasp as Karen took the plunge, probing at her teasingly with the tip of her tongue.

“Fuck,” Mandy whispered, and tangled her fingers in Karen’s hair as she continued to lap at Mandy’s wetness with increasing enthusiasm. “I’m…” she began to say, but couldn’t even finish as Karen settled into a rhythm of strong, steady strokes along her clit. It only took a moment for Mandy to come completely unraveled, little spots of light exploding at the corners of her vision as if she’d just been staring into the sun.

* * *

 Even though it was cheesy as fuck, Mandy thought the sky seemed even bluer than it had before as she and Karen lay sprawled on the grass outside, sharing a cigarette.

“That was fun,” said Karen as she blew out a delicate smoke ring.

“No shit,” Mandy replied, fully aware that she was making the understatement of the century but also determined to play it cool.

Karen met her eye with a smug smile, squinting against the sunlight. “You’re new at this, aren’t you?”

Well fuck, no point in denying it now. “Yeah.”

“Figured,” said Karen as she passed the cigarette back. “Not surprising, though. You always seemed a little bit dykey.”

“Hey,” said Mandy, the slur hitting her like a punch to the gut.

“Oh, calm down,” Karen said. “You can say it if you are one. Haven’t you heard of reappropriation?”

“Nope,” Mandy confessed, taking a long drag. “I guess you learn something new every day.”

Karen looked over at her again, the playful twinkle back in her eye. “Yeah, well. Think you’re up for learning more than one new thing today?”

“Maybe,” Mandy said coyly. “What did you have in mind?”

Karen grinned. “Meet me in the locker room in ten.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well not much to say except thanks much for reading, as always your kudos and comments are very very much appreciated and if you want to say what's up I'm over on tumblr at [gallagherfamilyreunion](http://gallagherfamilyreunion.tumblr.com), natch; there's also a fanmix I made as like inspiration [here](http://gallagherfamilyreunion.tumblr.com/post/86057789760/a-pop-alt-folk-mix-for-the-two-baddest-bitches-on), if you're into that sort of thing. And that's pretty much it! :)


End file.
